Between You and Me, and Sonny?
by T-Kiwi02
Summary: They're keeping a secret. A secret that Sonny manages to become a part of. [ON TEMPORARY HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there everyone! :D Since my story, Easier To Run, has only one chapter left to post, I am working on a new one. One with some humor in it, since that last one was a little depressing :P So, the inspiration for this would not have happened if not for The Sonny Diaries, written by Ra4chel-the-4-is-silent. The actual inspiration for the plot of this fanfic came from a prompt in a creative writing class I took in college last year, so this idea's been around for a while. Anyway, I hope you will all enjoy this story :) **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

His eyes found her again as they sat in the Prop House, just hanging out. She was now engrossed in her textbook, her brown eyes reading each word swiftly. He smiled when she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. It was safe for him to watch her. Earlier she had almost caught him staring when she looked his way.

He had to do it today. He had to ask her out on a date. He knew that if he waited, he would eventually lose her to some other actor.

Nico stood up, nearly causing him to jump out of his seat in fear of being caught staring at her again. That was another problem, he couldn't tell his other friends how he felt about her, or it could ruin friendships within their group. Possibly. But he wasn't going to take that chance. He remained in his spot as Tawni and Zora joined Nico and left the room.

He looked at the remaining brunette in the room, who was looking at him with curious eyes.

"Aren't you going with them Sonny?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm a little worried about you Grady. You seem... different today. Like something's bothering you. Is everything okay?"

Grady swallowed. He knew he could trust Sonny. Well, sort of. "Well, see, there's this girl I really like, but I'm not really sure if she likes me the same way, plus I don't wanna ruin our friendship-"

"Just ask her out," Sonny said with a smile.

"Yeah? You think I should?"

"Definitely. You might lose her otherwise."

"Okay, thanks Sonny."

"Anytime."

She watched as Grady left for the cafeteria and smiled to herself. She was happy that Grady finally found another girl he liked after what happened with Mel a few years back. She and her friends were concerned that even 4 years later, he was still upset over their break-up. Her thoughts were broken as her eyes fell upon the youngest of their group stomping into the room.

"Zora? Is something wrong?"

The brunette looked at her with wide eyes, obviously surprised to see the older girl in the room. "Huh? No. I just forgot my history book."

"Zora..."

"Okay, fine! I'm a little frustrated with something, but it's not a big deal. Really."

"It looks like a big deal," Sonny said. She sighed. "If I promise that I won't 'Sonny-It-Up' will you tell me what's bothering you?"

Zora looked at her for a moment, then sat down on the couch. "Okay. I guess you must know it's about a guy I like since you mentioned 'Sonnying-It-Up', so basically the thing is I know he likes me back, but it's been weeks and he hasn't done anything about it. So now I'm just sort of frustrated and confused."

"So then, just talk to him about it," Sonny said with a shrug. "Maybe he's nervous about asking you out, like Chad was with me. Sometimes you gotta force it out of them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You don't even have to be direct about it, just..."

"I think I get what you're saying Sonny," Zora said with a smile. She stood up to leave. "Thanks."

Sonny stood up as well and held the younger girl back for a moment. "You do know that I'm going to want to know how it works out, right?"

"Of course. As long as you don't meddle, that is."

Sonny let go of Zora's arm. "Trust me, I've learned my lesson."

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Like it? I hope you do.<em>**

**_Leave a review and let me know._**

**_Reviews prompt me to write more!(;_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, I hope that whoever is reading this story likes it. Thanks kfodom for the review! :) Really, really appreciate it!**_

_**Onto the chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

"Okay Grady, you can do this. Just ask her out on a date. It's simple. It's just like when you asked Mel out." Grady paused, his hand just inches away from the door. "No it's not! You like her more!" He covered his face in his hands in attempt to compose himself.

"But it's Zora. I talk to her everyday. I don't make a deal out of that. I ask her questions all the time. So this really isn't different... much. Okay, this is it. I'm gonna-"

"Grady?"

He turned to see Zora holding the door open, her expression confused. "Zora! Hi!"

"Were you just talking to someone? I heard voices."

"What? Oh, yeah, um, you know, Nico just passed by. He said he forgot something in our dressing room," Grady said rubbing his neck. "Uh, so are Tawni and Sonny hanging out in there?"

"No. Just me."

"Cool, um, I have something to talk to you about," Grady said. "Which was why I was standing out here. I was about to knock and... yeah."

He walked into the dressing room and sat on the couch, but just as quickly stood back up. Zora leaned on Tawni's desk with her arms crossed, waiting for Grady to continue.

"Okay, so the thing is..." Grady started. He clapped his hands together and sighed. "I really like you, and I was wondering if you'd wanna... you know, go out sometime?"

He looked up and smiled when he saw that she was smiling at him.

"Yeah, I'd like to. To be honest, I wasn't sure if you'd ever ask," Zora said.

"Wait, you knew I like you?"

"Come on Grady, it's me. I know everything in this building."

"True. So, uh, are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, not really."

Grady smiled. "Cool, so maybe I can come by around, six?" Zora nodded. "Awesome, so I'll see you then... after rehearsal, I mean, haha."

"Right," Zora said smiling.

Grady walked out of the dressing room and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Then he pumped his fist in the air in triumph as he walked to the commissary to meet up with the rest of the cast. He walked into the busy room with a grin on his face and found his friends at a table. He took a seat at the end, not saying a word.

"What's with the giant grin dude?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, it's not Meatball Monday," Tawni said with a laugh.

"This is better than Meatball Monday," Grady said, shocking the four teens at the table. "I just asked the girl I like out on a date tonight."

"Really?"

"Awesome!"

"Way to go G!"

"See Grady?" Sonny said. "Aren't you glad you didn't wait?"

"Definitely," Grady said. "Thanks for telling me to go for it. I probably never would have done it if you didn't tell me to."

"You're welcome." Sonny looked at Tawni and Nico. "See? I can help my friends without 'Sonnying-It-Up.'" They, as well as Grady, turned away from their perky friend.

"Sure."

"We'll see."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Leave a review and make someone (me) happy?<em>**

**_:D_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sooo, a big thanks to KellyTheLovatic for reviewing! It means a lot when people not only read, but review. That kinda actually lets me know that you read the whole thing and like it or not. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

"I had no idea you were such a Star Wars fan," Grady said, sitting on the edge of Zora's bed. He had taken her to dinner, which he of course, paid for. Then he suggested to go to a movie, prepared to watch some lame chick-flick when she suggested they see Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 3D, as she loved the movies.

Zora leaned back in her desk chair smiling. "Yeah, my dad used to watch them all the time when I was little, the old ones, so when the new ones came out, I wanted to see them." She spun around once. "You looked so happy when I said I wanted to see it."

"I was," Grady laughed. "I was preparing myself to watch a chick-flick with Zac Efron or Taylor Lautner or something like that."

"No way," Zora said. "I love sci-fi, comedy, and action movies a lot more than romance."

"That's a relief." He watched as she spun herself halfway, to look at the clock. With a mischievous smile, he grabbed one of the smaller pillows from her bed and threw it at her.

"Wha-? Grady!" She picked up the pillow from the floor. She was smiling in amusement. "What was that for?"

"I felt like it," Grady said with a shrug.

Zora smirked, then threw the pillow back at him. It got him in the face, even though he knew it was coming. He just didn't react in time. "And I just felt like doing that."

Grady grabbed the pillow. "You know this means war, right?"

"Oh, you're on."

**_xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx_**

The teens were side by side, sprawled out on the floor, panting. Not one pillow remained on Zora's bed, rather, they were scattered about her room. Grady looked over at her and smiled.

"That was the best pillow fight ever."

"Definitely," Zora agreed. She rolled over onto her stomach, propping her head up on her her hands. "At least we didn't break any of them though."

"Yeah, then we'd have to clean it up." Grady smiled again. He mustered up some of the energy he had left to sit up. "You know, this was the best date ever. And I'm pretty sure it's the first one where I've had a pillow fight."

"I'd be a little worried it wasn't the first," Zora said.

"Yeah, me too," Grady said. "So, maybe we can do it this again Sunday? I mean, I'd say tomorrow, but Grant is flying in from school."

Zora smiled. "Yeah."

"Cool. And, if you want, maybe we can make a day of it. You know, like go to the park or something. Just hanging out all day, together."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Cool," Grady said once more. He looked at the clock. "Well, I think I should go. It's kinda getting late, and well-"

"I know," Zora said, smiling. She sat up. "So, just to be clear, we're not gonna be telling the others about this, right?"

Grady nodded. "Yeah, since we don't know how they'll react right away."

"They'd probably freak," Zora laughed. "Especially Nico. He overreacts to a lot of things as it is."

"Yeah, he does," Grady said. The two stood up. "So, I'll see you Sunday then?"

"Yeah, Sunday."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah, that's it for now. <em>**

**_I've been watching all the HP movies in order... just thought I'd let y'all know that, lol._**

**_I really wish there had been more Harry/Ginny throughout the series... but what are you gonna do?_**

**_That's what fanfiction is for! xD_**

**_Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review! :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, I'm thinking I might just update this once a week, since I've still got head issues going on from my work accident. If I happen to write a lot in one sitting for some reason though, I'll post more than once a week. And don't freak if I miss a week or something, it might just be that I have a lot going on or my head was really bad that week, or more likely, I might have writer's block. I get that a lot. So anyway, thanks to KellyTheLovatic and Mr. BC for reviewing! And onto the story! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

"Come on you guys, we need to think of at least one sketch before lunch," Sonny said. She looked over at the the boys and Tawni on the couch, then to Zora in the gaming chair. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

"We haven't done the Check-It-Out Girls in a while," Tawni said.

"Okay, that's a start. Ooh! Maybe we can-"

Grady turned his attention back to his phone as the girls went on about their popular sketch. He sent the message he typed while trying to look like he was paying attention to them. He watched as Zora pulled her phone out of her pocket and smiled. A few seconds later, his phone beeped.

Giving a nervous laugh for the sudden noise, he opened his message.

_'I had a great time yesterday too :)'_

Grady smiled and looked at Zora. She was looking at Sonny and Tawni, who were still talking about their sketch idea. He began to type back.

_'Hang out again tomorrow? Maybe pizza and movies at my place?'_

He felt a nudge on his arm. Nico and the girls were now looking at him.

"Hey G, you texting that girl you asked out Friday?"

Grady nodded, feeling his face redden. "Yeah."

"So how did the date go anyway?" Tawni asked.

"It was great. Yeah, we actually hung out all day yesterday too," Grady said, feeling all the excitement come back to him.

"That explains why you weren't answering my calls yesterday," Nico said. "But that's awesome man!"

"Two dates in one weekend, huh?" Sonny said. "You must really like her."

"Y-Yeah, I do. A lot."

"So I guess you'll be going out again soon, right?" Tawni asked with a smile. Just then, Grady's phone beeped again. His friends watched as he read his message.

_'Pizza and movies at your place tomorrow sounds good :)'_

Grady looked up at his friends, his eyes quickly looking Zora's way. "Yeah, we actually have a date tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoy. The story will start to move along soon. I promise :)<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading! (and reviewing ;D)**_


	5. Author's Note - PLEASE READ

_**Okay, I hate doing this... because I hate seeing these myself... but I think I'm gonna scrap this story. Not completely... so don't freak if you liked it and were waiting for another chapter. It's just, I reread what I had here and I'm not overly happy with it. So I think the best thing to do is restart it and try something a little different. It's still Zora/Grady obviously, 'cause they are my favorite couple to work with. **_

_**I'm not sure when the new version will come up, I am in school right now... getting close to the end of the semester. My last day of classes is May 1st, then it's a few final exams after that. But I know me, I'll probably start before then :)**_

_**I hope you all will read the new on when it comes out! :)**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**- TKiwi02**_

_**On a total different note, feel free to follow me on Twitter - iKiwi02**_


End file.
